


Tease

by twtd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: She rarely had such visceral reactions to people she didn't know, but there was something familiar about this woman. She turned around and Lucy nearly choked on her drink. Alex? Lucy coughed to clear her airway and hoped she wasn't attracting too much attention. What the fuck was Alex doing at a high end bdsm party?Lucy sees Alex at a party and decides to seduce her. Or tease her. They're both the same thing really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I have a million WIPs, this idea took over my head and I had to write it. Many thanks to my group chat friends. This is entirely their fault.

Lucy tied the ribbon tightly at the back of her head. The mask wouldn't really conceal anyone's identity, but it was enough to create the illusion. Plausible deniability was the entire point. She got out of her car and walked quickly toward the club. She presented her ticket at the door and was ushered inside without fuss. Her conspicuously sparkly dress was suddenly no longer conspicuous and she easily faded into the background. It was the mostly naked subs that occupied everyone's attention anyway. Lucy headed toward the bar and ordered a glass of champagne to drink while she people watched. She wasn't looking for anything specific that night. She wasn't in the mood to take a stranger or a 'stranger' home for the evening. 

She scanned the crowd anyway. That's when the figure caught her eye. The woman had her back turned. Her red dress was draped in a way that left most of it bare, and Lucy found herself wanting to run her hands over all of that skin. She rarely had such visceral reactions to people she didn't know, but there was something familiar about this woman. She turned around and Lucy nearly choked on her drink. Alex? Lucy coughed to clear her airway and hoped she wasn't attracting too much attention. What the fuck was Alex doing at a high end bdsm party? The DEO wasn't running any sort of mission that would bring Alex here which meant Alex had come on her own. Lucy looked more closely while staying out of Alex's line of sight. Who knew Alex Danvers was kinky? Lucy tried to remember some of their more recent interactions. Was there anything about them that should have tipped her off? She didn't think so. 

Lucy took another sip of her champagne and kept watching Alex. She watched as Alex fidgeted, as she bit her lip, as she shifted from foot to foot. Badass, confident Alex Danvers was nowhere to be seen. That was interesting. She was new then. It seemed like Alex was coming out in more than one way. Alex wrung her hands and rocked forward as a sub started getting paddled right in front of her. There was something about it that told Lucy Alex didn't want to be the one doing the paddling. That was also interesting. Badass, baby gay Alex Danvers wanted someone to hold her down and spank her. Suddenly, Lucy wanted to be that person. Her skin flushed. It had been a long time since she had wanted something quite so badly. Now she just had to figure out how to get it.

***

Alex slid into the conference room seconds after Lucy started her briefing.

"Good of you to join us, Agent Danvers."

Alex mouthed the word, “Sorry,” to Lucy as she sat down and focused on the briefing. It wasn’t exactly interesting, but it was necessary, and Alex had learned a long time ago just when she needed to pay attention and when she could drift off. 

Fortunately, the briefing didn’t last very long. She was getting up to leave when she heard Lucy call her back. 

“Showing up late to my briefings now?” Lucy teased.

“Sorry about that. I got waylaid in the armory,” Alex said as she shrugged. 

Lucy laughed. “I saw you five minutes ago. How did you even have time to get to the armory?” Lucy asked. "Do I have to keep you on a leash or something?" Lucy asked. She didn't exactly expect the blush that lightly colored Alex's cheeks, but she filed the reaction away. It was interesting. She couldn’t remember any tells from their prior conversations, but maybe going to the party changed something for Alex. 

Still, Alex chuckled. “No leash necessary. I’ll be on time to the next one,” she assured Lucy. 

“You’d better,” was Lucy’s response as they left the conference room and went their separate ways.

***

Alex ducked under the roundhouse kick Lucy aimed at her head then sprang forward while Lucy’s guard was still down. In seconds Lucy was down, and Alex wasn’t letting her go anywhere.

Lucy sighed and tapped out as she rolled her eyes. Eventually she was going to be able to beat Alex, but that day wasn’t today. She pushed up against Alex’s weight. “Come on, be a good agent and let me up,” Lucy said after a minute. As soon as Alex started to move, Lucy rolled them over and pinned Alex to the floor. She was straddling Alex and holding down her hands by the wrists. It wasn’t actually an effective hold, but Alex was only half heartedly trying to break out of it. Lucy’s eyes flicked down to take in the rest of Alex’s torso. Somehow Alex made DEO black look good. Lucy still wasn’t sure how she managed it. 

“Want me to let you up?” Lucy whispered in Alex’s ear. Alex hoped her whimper was inaudible. It wasn’t. She tested Lucy’s grip again and tried not to shudder at how right it felt. 

Rather than answer, Alex shifted her hips and tossed Lucy off of herself. She rolled to her feet and threw a nonchalant smile Lucy’s way. “Nah, I got it,” Alex said. 

“I’ll get you back for that,” Lucy called out from her place on the floor. She couldn’t wait to get Alex back for that.

***

Lucy walked into the alien bar and took a look around. James, Kara, and Winn were all at a table in the back, but Alex wasn’t with them. There were only a couple of logical places for her to be. The pool table was empty so Lucy turned her eyes to the bar. That’s where Lucy found her. It was crowded and Alex looked like she was waiting for a drink. She also looked like she was getting harassed by a guy standing next to her.

By their body language she could tell Alex was trying to brush him off, but the man clearly wasn’t listening. He kept touching Alex’s arm and Lucy knew that Alex was losing her temper. A pissed off Alex was a great way to ruin their night. Lucy made a beeline for Alex’s side, and once she was there, she wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist. Alex tensed before she caught a glimpse of Lucy from the corner of her eye. “I’m sorry,” Lucy directed her comment to the man, “but this one’s mine.” The possessiveness in her voice was obvious and if the way she phrased her claim was odd, no one mentioned it. If for some reason it made Alex lean into her a little more heavily, Lucy definitely didn’t mention that. 

“Right, sorry,” the man reacted to Lucy’s wolffish grin more than anything as he backed away. Lucy stroked her thumb across the small of Alex’s back before she let go. 

“Thank you,” Alex said after she cleared her throat. “I was ready to break his hand if he kept touching me.” She shifted to lean against the bar. 

“Any time,” Lucy replied. “And you can thank me by getting me a Vodka Tonic and bringing it over to the table.” Lucy squeezed Alex’s hip before she squeezed out of the tight space at the bar. 

Alex’s, “of course,” was nearly lost in the din, but Lucy caught it and grinned. This was too easy.

***

It took almost another 5 minutes for Alex to return to their table with both her and Lucy’s drink. She slid into the only remaining seat: the one next to Lucy. It took only seconds for her to feel Lucy’s thigh pressed down the length of hers and she wondered why it made her flush. The same thing had happened when she felt Lucy put her arm around her, when she had told? asked? Alex to get her a drink. Lucy put her arm around the back of her chair and Alex ignored the way her body wanted to turn into Lucy’s. It was just the angle they were sitting at. Alex took a sip of her beer and tried to steady her nerves. It was just Lucy being Lucy. There was no reason to read anything into it.

The rest of the table burst into laughter. Alex followed a moment too late, clearly not paying attention to just what was going on around her. She tried to focus again, but then she felt Lucy’s fingers her shoulder. It made her shiver. She chanced a look over to Lucy but found her completely wrapped up in the conversation. It had to be something she didn’t realize she was doing. 

Then Lucy was looking back at her. “Come play pool with me,” Lucy said as she wrapped a hand around Alex’s upper arm and dragged her up. Alex went without resistance. 

“Okay,” Alex said. They were at the pool table seconds later and Lucy was racking the balls. Alex found the cue she liked. 

“Break,” Lucy said and Alex did as she was told. She managed to pocket a couple of striped balls. The rest of the table looked good and she grinned at her good fortune. 

“Ten bucks says I clear the table,” Alex said. It wouldn’t be easy, but it was definitely doable. 

“Sure,” Lucy replied, voice huskier than it was, as if she were thinking of something other than pool, other than ten dollars. Alex pushed away the butterflies in her stomach. When Alex looked back, Lucy was leaning against the wall not trying to hide the fact that she had been staring at Alex’s ass. Alex turned pink. She shook her head, focused on the pool table, and lined up her first shot. 

Alex pocketed the balls easily and was just lining up to sink the eight ball when she felt Lucy behind her, when she felt Lucy plaster herself to her back. “Better not miss this one,” Lucy whispered in Alex’s ear and Alex shivered. What was Lucy playing at? There was no way Lucy was actually interested in her. It had to just be a distraction. That’s why Lucy’s hand was one her hip and her thumb was brushing at the hem of Alex’s shirt. That’s why Lucy rocked her hips forward and trapped Alex between the pool table and her body. Alex could feel Lucy’s breasts against her back. She took a deep, shuddering breath, steeled her resolve, and pushed Lucy back. 

“That trick isn’t going to work, Lane,” Alex said before she lined up her last shot, pulled back her cue, and swung it forward. The ball hit the bumper exactly where Alex wanted it to then careened off until it clacked into the eight ball. The eight ball rolled to the pocket and fell. Alex pumped her fist and was in the process of turning when she felt the smack on her ass like she was some sort of football player who had just scored a touchdown. It made Alex twitch and wonder what it would feel like to have Lucy do it again. She couldn’t stop her left hand from briefly clutching at the bumper. 

“Good job,” Lucy said as she smirked. “Do you take drinks in lieu of cash?” Lucy stepped in closer and grabbed Alex’s belt loops, pulling their bodies together. “Go get something. Put it on my tab,” Lucy said, her voice low with promise. 

“Sure,” Alex said as she reluctantly stepped away. By the time she had her drink, Lucy was back at the table with her arm draped over the back of Alex’s chair once again. Alex tried to ignore it as she returned to her seat.

***

Alex was tired. The mission had gotten more physical than they had planned, and Alex was feeling beat up. She just wanted a long shower and a longer nap. At least she hadn’t ended up in the medical bay this time.

Alex opened her locker and did a double take. Hanging from the hook in the center were a pair of padded handcuffs with a note attached. She pulled off the note and opened it. 

_I heard you needed another set and we wouldn’t want you to bruise._

It wasn’t signed, but Lucy’s handwriting was distinctive after having to read so many of her reports. Alex turned bright red. What was Lucy thinking? Alex tried to remember all of their interactions over the past week. Oh. _Oh._ But there was no way Lucy knew anything. The handcuffs had to be a joke, didn’t they?

***

Kara looked down at the collar and leash she was holding. She wasn’t exactly sure why Lucy had asked her to give them to Alex, but it was a simple enough favor. She caught up to Alex just as she was getting ready to leave for the night.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara called out as she jogged to catch up with her. 

Alex stopped and turned around. “Yeah?” She responded. 

“Lucy had to take off early, but she wanted me to give you this.” She held out the collar and leash. “Are you getting a dog?” It was weird that Alex would talk to Lucy about that and not her. It was also weird that Alex was blushing to the tips of her ears now. 

“Uh, no,” Alex said. “No dog. Just an inside joke.” 

Kara could hear Alex’s pulse start to speed up, but she didn’t want to pry. “Oookay, if you say so.” Kara shrugged. “Do you wanna come over and have some potstickers with me?” she asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” Alex replied as she hooked her arm through Kara’s. “Potstickers sounds great.”

***

Alex sighed as James left her apartment. She was finally alone. She turned to head for the kitchen, but she jumped when she saw Lucy. “I thought you left with everyone else,” Alex said.

“Obviously not,” Lucy said. She leaned against the kitchen counter. “You should offer me a drink.”

Alex sighed. She was done. "What the fuck are you playing at?" Alex said tiredly. She was beyond frustrated. Was Lucy doing it on purpose? Did she like making Alex stammer and blush over things that should be innocuous? And what about the things that were most certainly not innocuous? She had to know what she was doing. Lucy had put handcuffs in her God damned locker. She had had Kara bring her a collar and leash. 

Lucy stepped closer into Alex’s space and wrapped a hand around Alex’s throat. She rubbed her thumb back and forth as she took in the way Alex was suddenly shaking. With the barest pressure, she pushed her toward the floor. God, she hoped this worked, that Alex didn't fight back, otherwise this was going to get awkward quickly. Lucy didn't have anything to worry about. Alex dropped to her knees. "I'm not playing at anything, Alex," Lucy said as she leaned forward. She let her lips brush against Alex's ear, "I'm just putting you where you so obviously want to be."

Alex couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body or the whimper that escaped her lips. She swallowed against Lucy's hand. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Lucy. Time stopped. Alex licked her lips as they stared at each other. Lucy quirked her eyebrow in the tiniest of questions and Alex inclined her head in the smallest of replies. Then Lucy's lips were on hers, her tongue demanding entrance to Alex's mouth. Alex moaned as she opened her mouth under Lucy's and returned the kiss. Lucy kept her hand wrapped around Alex's throat and rubbed against the front of it with her thumb. It felt like hours later when Lucy finally, finally ended the kiss and pulled away. She squeezed Alex's neck a bit tighter for a moment. Alex sucked in a breath and unconsciously leaned toward Lucy. 

"I want to fuck you," Lucy said. "I want to fuck you right here while you're on your knees for me." Lucy was looking straight into Alex's eyes. She saw the moment they dilated with lust. 

"O– okay," Alex stammered. Then Lucy's fingers were at the edge of her jeans and Lucy was unbuttoning them and lowering the zipper. The angle sucked, so Lucy got down on her own knees. She placed a brief kiss on Alex's swollen lips as she slid a hand down the front of Alex's pants and between her legs. That Alex was wet wasn't a surprise, that she was practically dripping was. Lucy sucked in a breath. 

"How long have you been like this? How long have you been this wet for me?" Lucy asked. 

Alex whimpered in reply. Lucy quickly pulled her hand from Alex's pants and grabbed her chin to lift it up. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer," Lucy said. Alex's eyes widened. "Now, how long have you been this wet for me, Alex?" 

"All…" Alex swallowed as she blushed. "All night. Since you got here," she said it quickly, like she couldn't believe she was admitting it. 

"Good girl," Lucy said as she released Alex's chin and trailed her fingers back down Alex's torso to her pants. She pushed her hand back under the waistband. Alex whimpered as Lucy's fingers brushed through her hair and quickly found her clit. A few strokes and Alex was already arching into Lucy's touch. “I like that,” Lucy said. “I like that you’re so wet for me.” 

Alex’s only response was to whimper and thrust her hips forward. She was rewarded with another kiss. Lucy finally let go of Alex’s throat only to cup the back of her head. “That’s a good girl,” Lucy murmured. She slowly started pushing a finger into Alex. Alex shuddered and nearly lost her balance, but Lucy was there to steady her. She pulled Alex against her and encouraged Alex to hold on as she pushed a second finger into her. 

Alex gasped as Lucy started fucking her in earnest. Lucy rubbed her thumb against Alex’s clit and pumped her fingers, and Alex pushed back. Even with Lucy’s support she was barely staying upright as she started to shake. “That’s it, Alex,” Lucy said. “Just let it happen. Fall apart for me,” Lucy could feel Alex’s inner walls clench around her fingers and suddenly Alex was coming. She jerked against Lucy, but Lucy didn’t let go. Then Alex was finished. 

Lucy pushed Alex down to the floor and covered Alex’s body with her own. She kissed her again. She didn’t want to give Alex time to think about what had just happened. She started tugging at Alex’s shirt instead, unbuttoning each button as quickly as she could. Once Alex’s shirt was open, Lucy pushed Alex’s bra aside and started sucking on one of her nipples. Alex arched up into it. 

“Lucy,” Alex whined as she threaded her fingers through Lucy’s hair. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to push Lucy away or pull her closer. She settled for pulling Lucy up to her and kissing her. It was a brief kiss before Lucy pulled away. 

“Bed,” Lucy said. “Bed now,” she got up and offered Alex her hand. Alex took it without hesitation. Lucy dragged them toward Alex’s bed losing her clothing as she went. She turned to make sure Alex was still behind her only to find Alex completely naked. 

Her mouth watered. She forgot she was headed toward the bed and caught Alex’s wrist to pull her close. She tilted her face up for a kiss that quickly turned hot and wet. “Are you always like this?” Lucy asked. “Always so eager? Or is it that someone else is finally taking control?” Lucy waited to see if Alex would respond without prompting this time. 

“I…,” Alex started. She wasn’t sure what to say. She felt like she had wanted Lucy for ages even though Lucy had only been teasing her for the past week. Had she know before then that the sex would be like this? “I don’t know,” Alex finally finished. 

Lucy spun them around and pushed Alex toward the bed. Alex stumbled backwards up the platform and fell backwards onto the bed. Her skin was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. Lucy stripped the last of her clothing and joined Alex in the bed, crawling her way up Alex’s body. Alex watched with rapt attention as Lucy straddled her hips and ground their bodies together. “I’m going to make you come over and over again, but first we’re going to take care of me,” Lucy said. 

She resumed her crawl up Alex’s body until she was kneeling over Alex’s face and grabbing the headboard. “Have you done this before?” Lucy asked. 

“No,” Alex replied. It seemed complicated, but she was willing to try anything Lucy might want. She wanted to do what Lucy wanted. She wanted to be good. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Lucy smirked and pressed her cunt down toward Alex’s face. It only took Alex a second to figure out what she was supposed to do and she started licking at Lucy’s clit. Lucy moaned loudly and moved back and forth over Alex’s mouth getting her wetness all over Alex’s face. Alex found herself reveling in it. She wrapped her arms around Lucy’s thighs and kept licking. Lucy tasted like musk and sex and Alex loved it. She could tell when Lucy was getting close. Her moans turned to keening and her hips jerked erratically. Alex kept licking. She had built up a rhythm and she stuck to it. Soon enough, Lucy was coming and coming hard. Wetness dripped onto Alex’s chin and down her neck before Lucy had a chance to get off of Alex and rest at her side.

She kissed Alex again and tasted herself on Alex’s lips. She still hadn’t quite caught her breath. “I knew you’d catch on,” Lucy said as she finally started to calm. Alex rolled onto her side and Lucy opened her arms even as she good naturedly rolled her eyes. She ran her fingers through Alex’s hair. “Are you good?” Lucy asked. 

Alex nodded. “How did you know?” Did she just give off some sort of vibe? 

“I saw you at that party last weekend,” Lucy replied. She kissed Alex’s forehead. “And I’m sorry, but there’s no way you’re a top.” 

“Mmmm,” Alex nuzzled into Lucy. “So now what?” she asked. 

“Now I teach you how to be good and fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow,” Alex shivered at Lucy’s words. “And we figure the rest out later.”

“Okay,” Alex said. She nuzzled even closer to Lucy, slipping a leg between Lucy’s. Lucy rocked against it and pushed her own leg between Alex’s. She rolled Alex onto her back. It was time to start on her promise. She wondered just how many fingers she could get into Alex their first night together. There was only one way to find out.

***

Lucy stretched out in Alex’s bed. It really was ridiculously large. She was pretty sure they would have fallen out of it at some point if it hadn’t been. Alex was nowhere to be seen, so most likely the bathroom, when Lucy finally opened her eyes. She could smell coffee though and it was enough to tempt her out of bed. She wasn’t exactly sure where her clothes were so she just started opening Alex’s drawers randomly. Sweatpants, that would work. Lucy grabbed a pair and slid them on. Underwear, not really necessary. But something caught Lucy’s eye. It was the black nylon from the collar she gave Alex. Lucy smirked and pulled it out. The leash was attached, and she hadn’t given it to Alex that way. She moaned at the idea that Alex might have been trying it out. She rummaged a little more and found the handcuffs. She was twirling them around her fingers when Alex stepped out of the bathroom.

“Interested in my presents, Alex?” Lucy asked. Alex blushed. It looked good on her. Lucy was now determined to make Alex blush as often as possible.

“Oh God,” Alex said as she buried her face in her hands. Suddenly all of the questions she hadn’t asked the night before came back to her. What was Lucy going to think of her now? What happened next? Alex was lost and her usual bravado had abandoned her. 

Lucy tossed the toys away and gently pried Alex’s hands away from her face. She leaned in for a soft kiss. Alex melted into it. She nuzzled against Alex’s jaw. “Are you freaking out?” Lucy asked. 

“Yes,” Alex responded. She had been curious, but nothing had prepared her for Lucy fucking her in the middle of her own living room or any of the other things they had done. She expected everything to look different somehow but it didn’t. 

“Hey,” Lucy said, “everything is okay.” She rubbed a hand up and down Alex’s arm. They might have skipped a few steps, but once they got past this moment it wasn’t going to matter. 

“But we just…,” Alex pulled away from Lucy “I don’t…,” she started pacing. 

Lucy sighed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I got ahead of myself, I guess.” She ran a hand through her hair. She could smell Alex on her skin. 

Alex wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the couch. “You don’t need… I could have said no. It wasn’t like,” Alex paused and took a deep breath. “It wasn’t like I didn’t want it.” 

Lucy relaxed just a little. She would have hated herself if she had pressured Alex into anything. 

Alex scrubbed her face. “It really was all on purpose then? You’ve been winding me up all week.” It might have been why Alex got so damned wet when Lucy showed up for game night. 

Lucy blushed. “When I saw you at that party last weekend,” she said. She stepped closer to Alex. “You were… I don’t have words.” She reached up and cupped Alex’s face. “Beautiful. Amazing. Brave.” She tugged Alex down and captured her lips. Alex happily gave in and wrapped her arms around Lucy. This was easier, this kissing on equal ground. Lucy slowly ended the kiss. “I’ve never wanted someone so much.” 

Alex stayed in the circle of Lucy’s arms. “So what, you decided teasing me was the best way to express that? Are you five?” Alex asked. 

“It got me this far, didn’t it?” Lucy smirked. 

“You’re a jerk,” Alex said. 

“I’ve been accused of worse,” Lucy replied and shrugged. Alex laughed and lightly pushed at Lucy’s shoulder. 

“See if I ever have sex with you again,” she said. 

“You were thinking of having sex with me again?” Lucy replied as she broke out into a wide smile. 

“Idiot,” Alex said. She leaned down and kissed Lucy. “I’m still thinking about having sex with you right now.”


	2. Payoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was not supposed to have a second chapter, but apparently it does? Enjoy Lucy and Alex at a kink club. Ignore any potential OOC-ness.

Alex swallowed hard as she held the collar in her hands. Lucy wanted her to put it on herself. They'd had exactly one conversation about it a few days prior, and Lucy was willing to wait for Alex to be comfortable with it. Alex knew Lucy wouldn't bring it up again, but she also knew Lucy really wanted to see her in it. It was amazing how much power a simple piece of nylon could have. Putting it on wasn't really going to change anything. It was just an accessory, but it felt like more. Alex took a deep breath, unbuckled the buckle, looped the collar around her neck, and refastened it. Was it too tight? Was it too loose? Alex didn't know. She tried not to care. She was going to put it out of her mind. 

She was almost successful. Lucy was planning on coming over later that evening. They were going to watch a movie. Despite the fact that the beginning of their relationship had involved little more than sex, they were trying to date now. With the collar finally on, Alex wondered if they would actually make it through the movie. She nervously finished her dinner then cleaned up the kitchen. Anything to keep her mind off of what might happen when Lucy showed up. 

The knock on the door startled Alex from the thoughts she was trying not to think. Any nerves she had managed to subdue came back as soon as she opened the door and let Lucy inside. "Hey," she said as she ducked her head down for a quick kiss. As she pulled away, Lucy hooked a finger in the collar and pulled Alex back for something much more thorough. Eventually though she let Alex go. 

"Hey yourself," Lucy said. "It looks good on you." She smiled cheekily and tugged Alex down for yet another kiss. She finally let go of the collar and pushed a dazed Alex back a few steps into her apartment. 

“It feels weird,” Alex said as she twisted her neck against the collar. “Good, but weird.” 

Lucy just kept smiling. "Let me guess, you finally put it on five minutes ago?" she teased lightly. 

"Nope. More like 20. Before I ate dinner," Alex smiled, pleased with herself that she had managed to surprise Lucy. At least Lucy looked surprised. 

"Good girl," she said as she made herself at home on Alex's couch. "Now, I believe I was promised a movie." Lucy said as she tugged Alex down to join her. Alex sank into the couch and curled up at Lucy's side as she reached for the remote. 

"Anything you want to watch?" Alex asked. 

"Surprise me," Lucy said as she pulled Alex close, hooked her finger around the collar again and pulled her in for yet another kiss. "I'd pick something short though, because you're not going to get to come until it's over. And you're definitely going to want to." Lucy pushed Alex back until she was lying on the couch and Lucy sprawled out on top of her. Alex needed some sort of reward for putting on the collar after all.

***

Lucy nuzzled against Alex's neck. She still had the collar on. Neither of them had mustered up the energy to remove it. "How are you feeling?" Lucy asked. After the first time and Alex's minor freak out, she made sure to check in with Alex. Alex stretched and tangled her legs with Lucy's.

"It still feels weird," Alex reached up and ran her fingers over the collar. "But not as weird as it did." She leaned in for a kiss that Lucy was happy to grant her. 

"I like seeing it on you. I'm going to like seeing you in those handcuffs even more when we get there." Lucy still couldn't believe that Alex had kept them. Well after a just over a month dating Alex, she could believe it, but it still made Lucy chuckle. She had a feeling she hadn't even scratched the surface of just how submissive Alex could be. 

Alex shivered at the thought of the handcuffs even as they made her nervous. Alex's arms slowly started working again, and she reached up and unbuckled the collar. She set it aside on the nightstand. 

"Will you wear it for me again?" Lucy asked. She lightly placed her hand around Alex's neck and rubbed at the faint red marks the collar had left. They would be faded by morning. 

"Yes," Alex answered simply. She couldn't think of a reason she wouldn't now that she had done it once. And there was something about it that settled her, like she didn't need to worry about anything as long as Lucy was there. 

"Would you wear it for me in public?" Lucy was more hesitant to ask this, but she did it anyway. If Alex could be brave, she could be too.

"In public?" Alex was taken aback. What did Lucy mean by that. She pulled away. 

"Well, not really in public," Lucy started to explain. "They're having another party in two weeks. I want to take you," Lucy said as she tried to appease Alex. "We don't have to. We definitely don't have to this time. I just… I want to show you off." She kissed the point of Alex's shoulder. 

Alex relaxed just a little. That was somewhat more reasonable but no less frightening. “I– I don’t know,” Alex stammered. “Would you… would you want me to be naked? Want to keep me on a leash?” Those were only some of the things Alex could remember seeing the one time she had gone. 

“Yes,” it was a simple answer to a complicated question. “Yes, I’d want you to be naked and yes, I’d want to keep you on a leash. I might want to fuck you or punish you or both. I’d want everyone there to know that you’re mine,” Lucy said. She ran her fingers from Alex's collar bones to her sternum and down to her pubic bone. Alex shivered. 

"I still…," Alex looked lost so Lucy leaned in and kissed her. 

"You don't have to decide tonight. Just think about it." Lucy had a feeling that the more Alex thought about it, the more likely it was that she would say yes. It had worked with the collar after all.

***

Lucy got out of her car and walked around to Alex's door to open it. She knew Alex was nervous, but she had agreed, and Alex was good at overcoming her fears. She took Alex's hand and gave it a quick squeeze as their eyes met. Alex took a deep breath before Lucy led her inside.

The party was grungier this time, the themes rotating with the months, but it was just a facade. All of the important things were clean, though there was significantly more leather and latex on the bodies around the room. Lucy pulled Alex into an alcove and brusquely started removing her clothing. It was better to just get it over with before Alex had a chance to think about it. It only took a minute before Alex was naked. Next was the collar and leash. Lucy was no more gentle with those. There was a loud click when Lucy attached the leash and Alex flinched. 

"You're okay," Lucy said quietly. "No one here knows you and no one care what we do. We talked about this, remember?" Lucy said. She briskly ran her hands up and down Alex's arms. 

"Yes, mistress." Alex said. She really did want to be good for Lucy. She was just intimidated. It was ridiculous. Give her an alien twice her size and she'd run straight for him. Strip her and put her in the middle of a kink club and she was ready to run away. Still, Lucy's presence was reassuring. 

"Good," Lucy said. She tugged on the leash and guided Alex into the main room. Alex thanked God that it was darker than the last time. It made it seem like she was more able to hide. As soon as she saw the first person's eyes on her, though, she blushed. It spread from her chest all the way to the tips of her ears. Lucy smirked and tweaked one of Alex's nipples. 

Alex sucked in a sharp breath as her nipples hardened. 

"Go get me a drink," Lucy said as she unclipped the leash. 

"Yes, mistress," Alex replied. It probably didn't trip off her tongue the way it did for some of the subs there. Alex was still getting used to everything after all. Alex approached the bar and tried to avert her gaze just a Lucy had told her to. 

"What can I get you," the bartender asked, not batting at eye at Alex's nudity and quickly placing the glass of champagne Alex ordered in front of her. Champagne was always a good choice where Lucy was concerned. She returned to Lucy's side. Lucy reattached the leash before she took the glass. 

"Good girl," Lucy said as she wrapped the leash around her hand a few times. The whole point was to keep Alex close after all. She tugged Alex after her to a low couch and pulled her down by her side. She had plans that would be far too difficult with Alex on the floor. For now though, she just watched the people around her. "Look over there," she nodded her head in the direction she wanted Alex to focus. There was a woman being fucked by a machine and she was gathering a small crowd. The occasional hand reached out to fondle her breasts and she arched forward every time someone touched her. A woman who looked like her mistress lounged nearby, seemingly unconcerned with what exactly was happening to her sub. Lucy felt Alex shudder. 

"Interested in doing that?" Lucy teased. She wasn't particularly interested in doing it to Alex no matter how Alex answered. It wasn't hands on enough. 

"No, mistress," Alex responded. She didn't think she could stand having strangers touching her like that. Still, there was something about watching that was compelling. She squirmed lightly. 

"But watching is making you wet, isn’t it?” Lucy asked. This time when she grabbed one of Alex’s nipples, she squeezed it. She was still getting Alex used to the idea that pain could feel just as good as pleasure. As in everything else, Alex was an adept student. 

Alex pushed her chest out and into Lucy’s touch just the way she knew Lucy wanted her to. Lucy pulled on her leash again until Alex was leaning against her side. “Put one of you feet up on the couch. Spread your legs for me.” Lucy ordered. The blush that was just starting to fade came back with a vengeance, but Alex did as she was told. Her cunt was now on full display to the room if they cared to look. Alex saw people looking. Somehow it made her even more wet.

Lucy reached an arm around Alex until she could touch Alex’s cunt. “That’s a good girl,” she murmured. “You’re so wet right now.” Lucy nuzzled against Alex’s neck as her fingers played over Alex’s clit. Alex whimpered. Was Lucy going to make her come like this? On full display to everyone? Alex moaned. This was why there were there after all. Then Lucy pulled her hand away. Alex squirmed at the loss. "Do you want to come for me, my good girl?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, please, Mistress," Alex answered. They were words she never thought would come out of her mouth in a setting like this. It was true though. She really, really wanted to come. 

"Then you're going to touch yourself until you do," Lucy said. She loved throwing new challenges at Alex. Alex might hesitate, but she always rose to them.

"Mis– mistress?" Alex swallowed against her sudden panic. She couldn't do it. She hadn't even mastrubated in front of Lucy. How could she do it in a room full of people?

"You'll do it, or I'll paddle you, and you won't get to come for the rest of the night." Lucy's voice was more stern that Alex had ever heard it outside of work. Alex whimpered. Getting paddled sounded far worse than her impending embarrassment. If anything, it would be just as embarrassing and it would hurt. 

"Yes, mistress," Alex said softly as she reached between her own legs and started touching herself. Maybe she could just close her eyes. 

Almost as if she could read her mind, Lucy tsked Alex. "Keep your eyes open and your legs spread. I want everyone to be able to see and I want you to look at them while you make yourself come." Lucy said. 

"Yes, mistress," Alex whispered as she squirmed uncomfortably. But she didn't stop touching herself. She could do this. She could focus on herself and on the way Lucy was holding her and she could do it. Alex pushed a finger into herself and Lucy nuzzled against her temple. 

"That's it, pretty girl," Lucy whispered. "Fuck yourself for me."

Alex keened and pushed in a second finger. That's when she caught the eye of a woman watching her. It made her shudder and she got even more wet. She moaned. How had Lucy known she would actually enjoy this. Alex hadn't even known. She did though. She flicked her clit with her thumb and jerked her hips. 

Then Lucy was whispering in her ear again, "if you don't come soon, you're going to get a spanking." Alex whined. 

"I… I'm trying," Alex said. She was so close. If Lucy would give her just another minute. 

"Tick tock," Lucy taunted her. Then Alex was coming. She squeezed her inner wall around her fingers and felt her clit twitch under her thumb. Her eyes closed and her legs came together before falling further apart. She slumped back against Lucy as she tried to catch her breath. Lucy ran her hands down Alex's arms and up her sides. "Seems like you just needed the right motivation, hmm?" Lucy nuzzled under Alex's jaw. 

"Yes, mistress," Alex breathed. She still hadn't been able to collect herself. Lucy just kept petting her. Eventually she nudged Alex up. "You can't go to sleep. I still have plans for you."

"Yes, mistress," Alex said as she fought back a yawn. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to fall asleep after an orgasm. It was just biology. She shook herself and endeavored to be more alert. Once she could think again, Lucy pushed Alex to the floor. Alex knelt there just like she had been instructed. Lucy grabbed Alex's collar and hauled her face up. 

"You're going to make me come now, pretty girl, and then I'm going to bend you over that table over there," Lucy nodded toward the corner, "and fuck you with the biggest strap-on I think you can take." Alex looked up at Lucy with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that was Lucy's plan for the night, but she didn't really doubt that it would happen. "Do you understand?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, mistress," Alex answered. Her breath was short and her skin was flushed, but she pushed away the panic. If Lucy thought she could do this, then she could do it. 

"Good girl," Lucy said before she kissed Alex's forehead. "That's a very good girl." She grinned as she started unbuttoning her pants. It was going to be a long night. She was on call the next day and it was going to be Hell if she actually got called in in the morning, but it was going to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that happened.


	3. Double Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, the rest of Alex and Lucy's night at the club. I think this might actually be the last chapter since I feel a sense of closure here that I haven't felt before. Or my brain might hit me with a baseball bat tomorrow with another idea. Either way, I hope you enjoy this installment.
> 
> Thanks to the people who contacted me and helped me make this just a bit more realistic. And a PSA: condoms and lube are your friends.

Lucy tugged on Alex's leash. It was more for the effect than any real need, but it made Alex twitch. "Help me out of my pants," Lucy said, not that she would be participating much in her own undressing. Alex slid closer and reached for Lucy's fly. Lucy pushed her fingers into Alex's hair and it was enough to make Alex still. "Use your mouth." 

Alex's blush was back, though she was amazed that it had gone away at all. She mumbled a, "yes, mistress," as she leaned in and used her tongue to lift up the tab of Lucy's zipper and grabbed it with her teeth. It was less awkward than she thought it would be. She swore she could smell Lucy through her leather pants, but that couldn't be possible. Alex managed to get the zipper all the way down then she nuzzled into Lucy's crotch. Lucy held her there for a long moment, encouraging Alex to rub her face against her. Eventually Lucy got tired of that game though. She pulled Alex's head back up. 

"You can use your hands now," Lucy said as she shucked off her shirt. Alex started peeling Lucy's pants from her hip, which Lucy raised off of the couch, and down her legs. She wasn't wearing underwear of any sort, so she was gloriously naked. Unlike Alex, Lucy didn't blush. Somehow she looked even more confident in her nudity than she had while clothed. Alex quickly folded Lucy's clothing and put it aside. Lucy tugged at Alex's leash again and used it to pull Alex close. "Put our hands behind your back and keep them there," Lucy ordered. "I want your mouth on my cunt and I want it there now," Lucy's hand was back in Alex's hair to haul her forward. 

Alex was happy to comply. She opened her mouth as she pressed into Lucy's cunt. As she started licking, her world narrowed down to the few inches in front of her. The rest of the club faded away as she focused on licking Lucy. She whimpered at the occasional tug on her collar, but it didn’t distract her from her task. Lucy was so wet already and it felt like Alec had just started. Alex chased the taste and thrust her tongue into Lucy’s, cunt fucking her as best she could without her hands to help. 

Lucy pressed herself into Alex’s face, happy about the evidence of her arousal she was leaving there. It was one more way to let everyone know that Alex was hers. 

Alex pulled her tongue out of Lucy and started lapping at her clit again. God, she wanted to make Lucy come. She wanted to obey Lucy’s every order. She no longer cared about what those orders were. She swirled her tongue around Lucy’s clit, finding the rhythm she had recently discovered Lucy liked the best, and focused on making her come. 

She heard the hitch in Lucy’s breathing that signaled her impending orgasm. The collar was pulled tighter around her neck, but it wasn’t a signal to stop. Alex kept going. She laved over Lucy’s clit again and again and finally she felt the tell tale twitch and the uncontained moan that meant Lucy had come. Alex gentled her tongue to work Lucy through the orgasm then slowly came to a stop. 

Lucy was sucking in air. She was petting Alex’s head absentmindedly as she finally caught her breath and shook off the intensity she had felt as she was coming. Lucy used the hand still in Alex’s hair to pull her up into a deep kiss. She kept pulling until Alex was straddling her lap. Their mouths were open wide as they kissed, Lucy’s tongue invading Alex’s mouth, conquering her in yet one more way. Alex just opened herself to it, letting Lucy do what she wanted with her. 

Lucy took the opportunity presented by Alex’s current position to press two fingers up into her and start fucking her. If she wanted to use the dildo she was thinking of, she would need to warm Alex up for it first. As much as she wanted to fuck Alex hard and fast, to make her come in her lap, Lucy restrained herself. There would be time for that another night. Instead, she pumped her fingers into Alex gently and slowly, getting her to relax into the sensation. Alex finally seemed to be losing some of her inhibitions and Lucy was thankful for that. She wanted to make sure the experience was a positive one and not just something Alex tolerated for her sake. 

Eventually, Lucy thought Alex was open enough and she pulled out her fingers. “Off my lap now,” Lucy said as she slowly moved Alex back toward the floor. Alex followed her orders wordlessly, but the glazed look in Alex’s eye kept Lucy from reprimanding her. Apparently she had found the point where Alex went nonverbal. She would have to remember that for the future even if it was just to tease Alex about it later. 

“Crawl for me,” Lucy said as she walked toward the table. She wasn’t actually going to fuck Alex over it. The edges were too sharp and the height was all wrong. There were other, easier ways to bend Alex over and fuck her. Lucy kept her strides slow where Alex could keep up as she guided Alex toward a pommel horse. God, she loved watching her badass hero crawl on her hands and knees. They would have to do that more. Maybe she could make Alex do it for an entire night. 

When they reached the pommel horse, there were restraints already attached to various strategic points. “Up now,” Lucy said as she helped Alex drape herself over the horse. She locked Alex in place and took a few steps away. The table she had told Alex she was going to fuck her over actually held a variety of harnesses and dildos, and she quickly picked out the ones she wanted to use. It was a matter of moments for her to slide the dildo through the O-ring and fasten the harness around her hips. The dildo was thicker than anything they had used in the past few weeks, but Lucy knew Alex was able to take it. She grabbed one of the ubiquitous condoms and a packet of lube and returned to Alex's side. 

She lifted Alex's chin to make sure she saw exactly what Lucy was going to put into her. Alex's eyes widened. It looked huge. Not as monstrously large as she had been imaging, but still bigger than she thought Lucy would use. She whimpered. 

"Don't worry, pretty girl. You're going to enjoy this, I promise," Luy said as she ran her fingers through Alex's hair. Then she walked back around the horse and started massaging Alex's ass. She knew Alex could do this. She covered her fingers in lube and pushed them back inside Alex. She was going to make sure Alex was wet enough not to feel any pain. Once that was finished, she covered the strap-on with even more lube before lining it up with Alex's cunt. She used her hand to guide just the tip into Alex before slowly pushing in with her hips.

Alex moaned against the sensation. She was overwhelmed by the feelings Lucy was eliciting, but it was in the best way possible. Alex hadn't known she could feel so good. The strap-on stretched her even further open and she relished the sensation. It was amazing. She started thrusting her hips backwards into each of Lucy's movements. It was too much and it wasn't enough and she just wanted more. She started moaning loudly, completely forgetting their audience, forgetting everything except the way Lucy was thrusting into her cunt. She tried to stand up into the feelings but she was jerked forward by the restraints. She gave up fighting it, though she didn't know just who or what or how she was fighting. She slumped into the horse and let Lucy take her where she wanted to go.

There was the lightest touch on her clit and it was enough to send her over the edge. Her vision whited out and her knees started to buckle before Lucy was there to hold her up. Lucy was murmuring something to her, but she couldn't focus on it. She couldn't to anything other than lie there.

When she finally started coming back to herself, Lucy had her wrapped up in a blanket and sitting on a couch tucked into a back alcove. Alex whimpered and pressed closer to Lucy. Lucy tightened her arms around Alex. She brushed a few strands of hair back from Alex's sweat covered forehead. "You were so good, my pretty girl," Lucy whispered as she kept running her hands over Alex's arms trying to soothe her. 

"Mmmhmm," Alex answered. Her throat felt rough and she wondered just how it had gotten that way. "'M sleepy," Alex managed to husk out. Lucy kissed Alex's cheek.

"Do you think you can put your clothes on and make it to the car?" Lucy asked. "We can sleep as soon as we get back to your place, okay?" Lucy didn't know how long exactly Alex would sleep and she didn't want it to happen at the party. Alex nodded and hummed again. Lucy wasted no time getting Alex up and dressed, then she pulled on her own clothing. She grabbed a bottle of water for them to share on the drive then steadied Alex as they walked out to the car. It only took a minute to get Alex settled and they were off. Alex was asleep before they left the parking lot.


	4. Postscript

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to fire your imaginations.

Lucy took a look around the command center. Everything was running smoothly. It was the perfect time retreat to her office and get some paperwork finished. Maybe she could get out of there early and she and Alex could start their night. She was just turning to go when Vasquez stood. 

"Ma'am, can I speak with you in your office?" Vazquez asked. Lucy blinked a few times. Vasquez never asked for anything that wasn't immediately mission related. It made it easy to say yes.

Lucy tilted her head toward the hallway. "Sure," Lucy said. She was surprised that Vasquez didn't broach the subject while they were walking, but she stayed sotically quiet. Lucy opened her door and ushered Vasquez inside before closing it behind both of them. Lucy leaned against her desk. "So, what's up?"

Vasquez shifted uncomfortably. Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to you to know that I was at the party you and Agent Danvers attended Saturday night." Lucy blinked again. She had never seen Vasquez blush before. Even now her cheeks were barely pink. 

"Oh," it was the only response Lucy could come up with. She wasn't overly concerned for herself, but Alex would be mortified. Vasquez had really been there? There was no reason for her to bring it up if she wasn't. "That's…." 

"Yes, ma'am." Vasquez cut her off. How had Lucy missed that Vasquez was at the party too? Well, she had been rather distracted. "I just didn't want Agent Danvers to be surprised if she saw me there again."

"So, not a one time thing?" Lucy couldn't help but be curious even though this probably constituted sexual harassment. 

"Er, no ma'am. You just seemed comfortable the last few times I've seen you. Agent Danvers… didn't." Vasquez said. 

"Susan, I think after you've seen me naked, you're allowed to call me Lucy in private." 

Vasquez cracked a smile, "yes, ma'am." Still, she looked slightly more relaxed. Lucy wondered if the, "ma'am," was supposed to be a hint. If she was really curious, she could just wait until the next party. If Vasquez showed up, it would be pretty obvious whether she was a top or a bottom. Really, it was none of Lucy's business. Except now she was curious. And now she needed to deal with Alex. She rubbed her forehead. 

"Thank you for telling me. You're right, Alex wouldn't react well to just running into you there," Lucy said. She wasn't sure Alex was going to react well to Lucy telling her about it either. She sighed. She had promised Alex that no one she knew would see them. She should have known not to promise that. She was lucky it was someone as discrete at Vasquez. "Thank you for not saying anything the other night."

"It's nothing," Vasquez said she smirked as she made her way to the door. “You should come say hi if you can get her there again. I’m normally in the alcove in the back off to the left.” She opened the door and wiped her face of emotion once again. 

“We’ll see what happens,” Lucy replied. If she had a say in it, they would definitely be saying hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
